Larry Wilmore
Larry Wilmore is John Stewart's Black Friend and the Senior Black Correspondent on The Daily Show. He is also Black.So they tell us... we don't see race. . Bling Bling indeed. Photoillustation.]] Biography Note: Not much is known about Larry Wilmore's life. This article is based on reasonable assumptions, e.g. our gut feelings. Larry Wilmore was born in 1962 to a crack addicted single mother. He grew up in the ghetto projects of a south central area in some random American city. Life was tough and money always tight, and at the age of 13, Larry began selling drugs. He would receive his first felony conviction less than a year later. Followed soon after by his first of countless children. It was during his time in juvenile detention, and later in a maximum security state penitentiary that Wilmore, now known by the nickname MC Mo' Willy, took up weight lifting and began to freestyle correspondA common pastime in prison. with his fellow inmates. In prison, he developed his trademark smooth and poetic delivery of the top stories of the day and when we was finally released from prison, Wilmore decided to leave the drug game behind and pursue his dream of being a news correspondent. Da Newz Game In 2004, Wilmore was shot nine times in a drive-by shooting, but amazingly he survived. The motive for the shooting remains murky, it is generally suspected to be related to a beef between MC Mo' Willy and rival gangsta rapper MC Rove. Wilmore spent weeks in recovery, much of it in a coma, but on the streets, his popularity was soaring. When he was finally discharged from the hospital, with two new kidneys, no spleen, and a newfound assload of street cred, his underground mix tapes had become a hot commodity amongst the "urban" youth. These kids saw corresponding as a way out of the hard knock struggle of their daily lives, and MC Mo' Willy was their new champion. One of these tapes ended up in the hands of mogul , better known by his producer nickname "Jon the Jeweler". Stewart knew talent when he heard it, and signed the Wilmore to a contract with Daily Show Entertainment, a popular urban label and subsidiary of Viacom entertainment. Present Career As a black man playing in a white man's game in which race is irrelevant, his career has been hindered from the start by controversy. Liberals have charged that his corresponding promotes homophobia, misogyny, and violence, but they sound like gay pussies to us, and deserve a beating for spouting such trash. Some have also accused MC Mo' Willy of co-opting white punditry, watering it down and mixing it with a Kool-Aid packet to make it more palatable to the African-American community. However, Wilmore has also received critical acclaim. Laureate Robert Pinsky had called his work "pundit poetry", citing his lyrical and flowing delivery. He has also received accolades for his work with John Oliver, perhaps the whitest man on the planet, which has been said to cross racial barriers. Presently, he makes a token appearance on The Daily Show about once a month. Replacing Stephen After Dr. Colbert was traded to CBS, Viacom was forced by Hillary Clinton to promote a minority from The Colbert Report's lead-in show to continue the liberal media's monolithic control over America's airwaves. To appease her affirmative action overlord's, Wilmore was chosen to read Hillary's press releases on Comedy Central Monday through Thursday, between 11:30 p.m. and midnight. Naturally, Wilmore will be paid 3/5th what Stephen was paid. Trivia *Wilmore doesn't snitch. *Wilmore keeps it real. *Wilmore has got hoes in different area codes. See Also *Wilmore on Motherload! *Wilmore on DisneyThis video has mysteriously disappeared from Motherload... *Typical New York Times smear piece. Notes